kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1/Plot
The episode opens with Yui running towards a battle where Hades, Takeru, Loki, Tsukito and Balder are fighting in their god forms. Anubis and Thoth are shown to be observing the fight. Apollon transforms into his god form and reaches his hand out to Yui, telling her it'll be alright. Yui and Apollon ride towards the battle on Pegasus. Yui is practicing swordsmanship in the school dojo when her classmates tell her the closing ceremony is about to begin. Yui's friend questions who practices swordsmanship right up to the morning of the closing ceremony to which Yui replies that she'd decided she would practice every day. After the closing ceremony Yui and her friends discuss their futures on the way home. Yui is surprised to find that she was crying and wonders if dust had gotten into her eyes. When asked if she's taking over her family's shrine, Yui says that one of her older brothers will be taking over. When asked about swordsmanship Yui replies that it's just something she has been doing since she was little. Yui says goodbye to her friends and climbs the stairs to the shrine. On the way up she meets her brothers. Yui is asked by her mother to organize the fortune slips once she has changed. Yui continues to wonder about what she plans to do in the future. While paying her respects at the shrine, Yui hears a voice calling her name. After asking who's there she notices a strange light from the storehouse. Inside, Yui sees the light coming from a closed box and wonders what could be inside. Upon opening it she finds a glowing sword. The moment she touched it lightning flashes around her and Yui loses consciousness. Yui wakes up to find herself lying on the ground in an unfamiliar place, the sword beside her. She stands up and wonders where she is and checks her phone to find that there is no service. The sword glows once again and changes into a necklace around Yui's neck. She wonders around the place and wonders if she had been kidnapped while she was unconscious. She also wonders if she could have travelled through time but quickly dismisses that possibility. Yui calls out if anyone is there. Hades appears and comments how sad that she has been caught up in 'his' cruel game. Yui thinks he is beautiful but when she tried to ask him if he knew where this place was he tells her not to come near him, saying that it will bring her misery. Yui is puzzled by what Hades said and he walks away. Yui tries to chase after him but is startled by a rabbit running in front of her. Thinking it could be someone's pet, she follows it to a classroom where she meets the rabbit's owner, Tsukito. She asks him what is this place and he replies who can say? She tells him that when she came to, she was lying in the other room. Takeru enters the classroom saying that he can't find Usamaro before seeing Tsukito hugging the rabbit. When he sees Yui he asks who she is and if she is from here, demanding that she tell him what this place is. Tsukito explains that Yui doesn't know either and Takeru calls her useless. Yui says that he is being awfully rude but is silenced by his glare. She thinks to herself that he is scary. Takeru takes Tsukito by the wrist and leads him away, telling Yui not to follow them. Yui is next seen climbing the stairs, thinking what is Takeru's problem and that her parents must be worried. She steps out onto the roof and is stunned by the view wondering once again where she is. Yui thinks that the surroundings are strange and beautiful, but not normal. A winged horse appears before her and Yui runs back down the stairs, wondering what to do. She bumps into Loki, who comments that she seems out of breath and calls her 'kitten'. Loki then asks if she has seen his friend whose eyes are as blue as the northern seas and wears his golden hair long. When Yui replies no Loki says he is is in a hurry and quickly runs off before Yui could ask him anything. While walking around Yui sees Balder surrounded by birds. When she sees his eyes she realises he's the friend with 'eyes as blue as the northern seas' that Loki had asked about. Balder greets her politely and Yui tells him his friend was looking for him. Balder replies that they had been separated and he didn't know what to do. She asks if he knew where they were and in response Balder asks if she's from elsewhere as well. Yui is relieved that he seems like someone she can talk to. Balder tells her he was speaking with a friend when he suddenly lost consciousness. Halfway through his sentence he trips and Yui quickly asks if he is alright. Balder smiles, saying that he is fine and that he trips quite often. He does not know what happened either. As he was examining his surroundings the birds came to him and he couldn't help himself. Yui says she came to in a room she didn't recognize and has no idea where she is either. Balder tells her not to worry and go with him. As he reached for Yui Balder stumbles again, accidentally pushing her onto the flower patch and ending up on top of her. He apologizes before commenting that she has beautiful eyes. Yui blushes and replies that so does he, which makes Balder smile and thank her. He introduces himself as Balder and helps her up, asking for her name. Yui notices that Balder is still holding onto her hand and he comments what soft and small hands she has. He asks if they could stay that way for a little while. Before Yui could reply, Loki separates their hands and glares at Yui, asking what she is doing. He tells Balder he just ran into the Greeks and that the place seems to have been set up by someone. When Yui questions what he means by that Loki says she is very curious. He says that if she wants to know, why not find out for herself because he's mean so he won't tell her. As Balder and Loki walk away Loki turns and tosses a pink sweet to Yui, which expanded before exploding in a cloud of pink smoke. After the smoke clears Yui hears the same voice calling her name again. After being surrounded by a bright light Yui is standing in front of a door. The voice tells her to enter. Inside, a seated figure thanks her for coming and says that he has been waiting for her. Yui asks if he was the one who had brought her here and he says yes. After she asks who he is the man stands up and introduces himself as Zeus, the god who rules the heavens. Yui asks if he's the one from Greek mythology, which he confirms, saying even the most ignorant humans have heard his name. To prove it, Zeus changes his form into that of a young boy before asking Yui if he should call down thunder next. She quickly replies that it's all right. Zeus reveals that he summoned her here in order for her to play a part in his plan. Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshiped by them. However, the connection between the heavens ruled by the gods and the human real has grown lamentably weak. At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. Zeus has brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity in order to educate them. He says that Yui has already met five of them. The Norse gods Balder and Loki, the Japanese gods Tsukuyomi (Tsukito) and Susano'o (Takeru), and the Greek god Hades. By making them understand what are humans and what is love, a terrible future can be avoided, which is why Zeus created this school, this academy of the gods. Zeus tells Yui she will learn alongside them and teach them about humanity. Yui is shocked and replies that he can't be serious, practically kidnapping her at first and now asking her to do this. Zeus merely replies that he is the one who decides, not her. Yui responds by saying that is tyrannical and she cannot do it. However, Zeus says that he will not release her from this world until she has fulfilled his plan. Yui is still unable to agree to it and leaves. It is revealed that Thoth had been present in the room as well and is shown asking Zeus if he still thinks he can use Yui. Zeus tells him not to worry because after all, Yui has been chosen by the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (the sword). Outside the building, Yui sinks to her knees, commenting to herself that the conversation with Zeus had been terrifying. She ran out of there but has no idea what to do now. A blond young man (Apollon) kneels down and asks her what's wrong. Yui wonders if he is a god too. He asks if she is the human representative he has heard of. When Yui replies that she is, Apollon touches her cheek with his hand and says it is a surprise meeting a human girl here. Yui stammers that he is a little too close after which he kisses her hand and introduces himself as Apollon, a Greek god. He helps her to her feet before placing his hand around Yui's waist and pulling her closer. Category:Plot Category:Anime